Home Alone
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: A Christmas robber is on the loose, it's up to Toon Link, Ness, and Lucas to stop him from stealing gifts. But when Master Hand wants to empty the mansion, the three chose to remain behind and protect it.


**So, Santa is to come soon. Everyone ready to stop his crimes once and for all?**

**Why is he evil? He whispers quiet threats to parents, he steals from your household and tries to cover his tracks by replacing it by cheap knockoffs, he forces children to dress as elves and works them non-stop, and he clogs your toilot.**

**Here's my Christmas story of the year, let this inspire you to stop him of his crimes.**

Normal = Story  
**Bold = Quick Notes**

_Italics = Interventions between Wolf and the author. Has no impact on the story unless its directed to characters_

Underline = Tropes spoken from the ones infected with Trope Disease (Link and Meta Knight, possibly A Wolf and the author)

A Wolf = Alternate Wolf

Ready to do this Wolf?

"Not really." Wolf muttered.

Wolf sat quietly in a small chair while the author sat in his big comfortable chair which Wolf dubbed the throne. Like last year, Wolf has been forced to co-host in the story called a Hylian's Christmas Carol and...

"I think they get the point." Wolf intervened, crossing his arms.

Now what will be this years Christmas story?

"Wait, you mean you haven't even thought one up yet?" Wolf asked while the author only shrugged. "Remember how long it took you to write the last story?" He added.

This one will be different.

"How?" Wolf asked, "The first story was complete gibberish, with only the mutated pancake being the highlight. The second was suppose to be a series of one-shots for Christmas when you got the motivation to write it in July with the mutated potato being another highlight. Last year was a cheap knockoff of a Christmas Carol. A CHEAP KNOCKOFF! You ruined a classic. Is there anything else I forgot?" Wolf ranted, flailing his arms abouts.

You forgot to mention the mutated muffin.

"Whatever, is Link and Rosalina being part of it?" Wolf asked, still getting the urge to write some...content of the two.

Well, no. I asked them and they said they'd rather die then share a story together.

"Wonder why?" Wolf muttered to himself quietly.

But that doesn't mean I can't squeeze them in here.

"Either way, this will be good or bad." Wolf replied. "Good thing I got this health insurance in case we somehow get attacked by raving fangirls." He added while holding out a paper that had classified on it.

Can't be any worse then last year.

"Want to bet?"

I think I got a story.

**Home Alone in Smash Mansion**

_"Gee, wonder what cheap knockoff this will be." Wolf muttered sarcastically._

_Shut it._

Three boys were all that stood, Three boys are all that's around. Three boys are all that stood between depression and Christmas. These three boys will do whatever power they have to prevent Christmas from skipping. These three boys are Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, Want to wonder how it all started? Let's go back in time...

**16 hours ago = 8 am**

It was eight in the morning when Lucas joined everyone else for breakfast in the hall. He pulled up a chair and waited for the food to arrive. Toon Link soon joined alongside him, pulling a chair too. With silent greetings, Lucas looked around and noticed that Ness has yet to join along.

"Where's Ness?" He wondered outloud.

Toon Link stretched his arms, "I think he's still sleeping." He answered as he finished a stretch with a yawn.

"Ness sleeping in? That's not like him." He pointed out and shrugged anyways as the pancakes arrived.

**Ness' room**

"Man, sleeping in? I'm running low on energy lately." Ness muttered to himself quietly as he pulled a paper off a calender and widened his eyes (His case is bigger dots) at what he saw. It was December 24, the day before Christmas. "Oh my God, it's almost Christmas." He all of a sudden cheered up.

He then bursted out of his room shouting like a child at Christmas...

_"Nice logic there." Wolf called out of nowhere._

_Silence_

He ran to Link's door and litterally broke down the door, "Oh my God, It's almost Christmas!" He announced, before running off to smash down more doors.

Still asleep, Link sat up when his door somehow broke down and immediately widened his eyes at the news. "Oh no." He muttered to himself. He immediately look around his night table and saw that something was missing, "Where is it?" He asked himself as he opened the drawers and dugged around inside, he then moved to his closet, opening it and began digging around in there. "Where's my hat?"

"Oh, Link" A singsong voice called out.

At that, he immediately shivered at the noise and looked towards the door to see the girls standing outside, "Please not anything too humiliating..." He replied in a barely audible tone.

"Guess what time it is?" Zelda asked as she had her hands behind her back.

"Please..."

"Tis the season to be jolly..." Peach gave a little hint.

"Not too..."

"Falalalala lala la la" Samus finished the hint.

"Humiliating..."

"Tada!" Zelda announced as she revealed what she had hidden behind her.

Link fell in disbelief, "Why are the gods torturing me like this?" He asked himself.

"When you go to Smashville, you get to where this and you can see how many people you can kiss." Zelda explained as she handed over his hat...with a mistletoe attached.

"And don't think you can remove it, Zelda mastered a technique that allows it to stay on no matter what." Peach added to the explaination.

"Oh, and before you get any ideas, you won't be kissing any of us. We won't count and not to mention...disturbing to some." Samus pointed out between Link and Zelda.

Link narrowed his eyes, "Too disturbing." He replied, not wanting to kiss Zelda.

"Tell me about it." Zelda added.

_A bullet then whizzed through the window and nearly struck the author._

_"Wow, five minutes into the story and already we have an assassin after us." Wolf remarked._

_Another bullet missed._

_A lousy one. Anyways, back to the highlights._

Ness continued to smash down doors as he whizzed by announcing that it's almost Christmas.

Fox and Ganondorf emerged from their rooms, rubbing their heads.

"Gee, hate to see how he's like when it is Christmas." Ganondorf replied.

Back at the kitchen, Captain Falcon joined the other two highlights while reading a newspaper. "Wow, another Christmas bandit is on the loose." He read out quietly.

The two kids looked at him curiously, "Christmas bandit?" Lucas asked.

"Someone is impersonating Santa Claus and stealing gifts from other people." Captain Falcon explained, flipping the page.

Lucas and Toon Link looked at each other, "Do you think he'll strike here?" Toon Link wondered.

Another individual joined the conversation, "He'd have to be Too Dumb Too Live to strike here." Meta Knight replied and flew up and perched on a stick. He somehow got the idea that he's a parrot sometime in the past.

"Take your Tropes disease and get out of here." Captain Falcon replied, flipping another page.

"Afraid you'll catch it? No worries, Mario figured out how to make it lay dormant, so me and Link won't pass it on." Meta Knight explained while polishing his sword with a cheese block...

"That's probably the sanest thing you said all year." Captain Falcon mocked.

While the two argued, the other two quietly thought what would happen if they did get robbed. In any case, the two began to think up a course of action to take should the situation arise.

**Present = 12 pm**

Toon Link ran towards a window and looked out to see if any other threats were around. There he saw two individuals in the dark carrying a ladder that they found from the shed. Toon Link smiled as he watched them set it up. Being completely in the dark, the two individuals appeared nothing more then just blobs of black. Toon Link then let out a little snicker as one of the individuals climbed the ladder, only to see that one of the steps was half-sawed and broke under the weight, resulting in the individual to faceplant the wall with an audible crunch. The other individual then dragged the one fallen into the corner and began to climb the ladder as well.

In the next wing, Lucas examined the string, making sure nothing was off. Satisfied, he ran out the door with Ness and quietly snickered at the prediction they came up with.

Reaching the window with no problem, the individual tried to pry it open when he noticed it was held shut. Giving a few more tugs, he grabbed out a knife and stuck it in an opening, slowly moving it up until he came across the lock. Flipping it open, he pried it open when he heard a string snap. Curious, he looked across the room where he saw the string move and where it led, seeing the trail leading towards the ceiling, he widened his eyes when he saw a giant mallet swing towards him.

Back to Toon Link, he gave a short laugh when he saw the individual fly back a couple of feet into a snowbank. He won't be getting up anytime soon. He then ran out of the room to the next lookout station.

**14 hours ago = 10 am**

After breakfast, and retrieving Ness from announcing that it's almost Christmas, the three boys laid in one of the many libraries looking over a blueprint. "Your serious? We're going to booby-trap the mansion?" Ness called out in disbelief.

"We can't be too safe." Toon Link countered as he looked at the sabatoged ladder and swinging mallet within the blueprint.

Ness then rubbed his forehead, "Let's get this straight. We're going to place traps all over the mansion..."

"We have access to teleporters." Toon Link added.

"...to guard our gifts within a mansion with over 50 fighters, including Assistants. A hundred including the various Pokemon..."

_"Are there even presents within the mansion?" Wolf asked._

_For the sake of Christmas, let's say there is..._

"Maybe the bandit will get lucky."

"...that can probably easily track the criminal and bring him to justice..."

"Maybe he's good at hiding tracks"

"Not to mention the trick gifts many others give around here."

"Mention one."

"Last year, Wolf gave Fox a bomb which exploded on contact."

_"Yeah, that was fun to look at..." Wolf recalled to himself._

"...and Link got a gift he wouldn't let any others look at, although I did hear moaning in it..."

_I thought I told you to destroy that piece you wrote about him and Rosalina._

_"Couldn't resist seeing Link's face." Wolf admitted._

_Another bullet missed._

"I beg to differ." Toon Link continued to retort. "Besides, Master Hand wants everyone out of the mansion tonight." He revealed.

"What he wants to do is classified, apparently." Lucas added, grabbing more blueprints.

"What are you kids doing in here?" Wolf asked as he entered the room.

_"Okay, this is wierd." Wolf muttered._

_Never saw you as one for knowledge._

"Never saw you as one for knowledge." Ness called out as he never seen the lupine inside a library.

_"That's a cheap shot." Wolf remarked._

"I was just getting a book I've become fascinated with." Wolf answered.

_Lies._

_"Shut up, we're wasting vaulable space." Wolf retorted._

"Lies." Ness called out.

Wolf (Both) then looked off in disbelief, "Never mind that, you answer my question." Wolf demanded.

"Oh nothing, just looking at how to use nitroglycen and sodium carbon oxide without causing a glynocide reaction." Ness answered.

_"Are those even words?" Wolf asked the author._

_I'm 99% sure that they aren't_

Wolf then walked off carrying a book, "Well, don't stay here too long. I hear we're getting visitors today." He replied as he walked out the door with the book.

"We're getting visitors?" Lucas asked.

"No one too special. Peach thought it would be a more interesting Christmas if people from her world came celebrate with us." Toon Link answered, still looking over the prints.

_"Oh, it will be interesting"_ _Wolf replied, immediately moving up his seat._

Toon Link then folded all the papers, "Alright, I got what we are going to do." He replied, immediately taking the leader role, "We'll hide when Master Hand begins the announcement, then we'll wait a half-hour before emerging and we should have the mansion all to ourselves. We'll set up as soon as we emerge." He explained.

"Wait, what if they come back and they walk into the traps we set up?" Ness asked.

"I overheard Master Hand saying that they will all recieve keys to unlock the mansion where I'm sure you and Lucas can figure out how to turn off all the traps at the same time." Toon Link answered and placed the prints in his pouch.

**Present = 12 pm**

Now in the main hall, the three boys opened up a monitor which tracked the movements of the people who were trying to break in. Currently, there were ten people who were trying to break in, including the ones they knocked out. Looking at the screen, they saw that two of them were trying to enter through the kitchen door. Smiling, they immediately ran towards the kitchen.

Back outside, the two that they knocked out woke up. "You alright?" One of them asked the other.

"Yeah, just got hammered." The other answered looking at the window where the hammer embedded itself into the window, "Doesn't look like we're getting in through there." He pointed out.

"Who put the hammer there anyways?" He asked his partner.

"I don't know. Let's see if the others got in yet." He responded and the two walked off.

Back in the kitchen, the three looked through the blinds and saw the two others in the same black robes. Shaking the door knob, the figure raised its foot and kicked the door. Likewise, the door opened up and likewise, walked into a trap. By opening the door, he loosened a springboard which launched up with a punching glove. Seeing the inevitable, he widened his eyes as it smacked him straight in the face, making him fall straight to the ground.

His partner then sighed, "We're just suppose to get them. We don't have time to lie around." She spoke out and walked inside, not caring for her partner. Likewise, she fell through the floors where the trio watched her disappear into the basement.

"You did lock the basement door, right?" Toon Link asked as he repositioned the boards and closed the door, resetting the trap.

"Yeah, even then, she'll have a surprise if she does open the door." Ness answered

**12 hours ago = 12am**

"You can't be serious." Link called out in disbelief.

Pokemon Trainer just nodded as he played his DS game. "Master Hand just made the announcement while you were away. He wants the entire house population gone for tonight." He explained. "Oh, finally!" He shouted amazed.

"What now?" Link asked as he moved to Pokemon Trainer's side and looked at his game, "Oh, a shiny Olympus Mon" He remarked as he saw the different colored Kyurem on Pokemon Black Version 2.

"Hey, the trope disease was highly cointagious, right?" Pokemon Trainer asked, looking over to him.

"Yeah, but Mario figured out how to counteract its effects. Now it's just a matter of time before it goes away." Link answered. He then left the room and bumped into Peach.

"Ah, Link. Just the man I wanted to see." She greeted as she dusted herself off.

_"Oh no"_ Link thought to himself, "Anything you need?" He asked.

"We're getting a couple of visitors for tonight and there is one special woman I need you to watch over. The others have someone close to them except this girl, so I figured someone with a similiar background should watch over her and naturally chose you." She explained, in which Link immediately caused a cross to appear on his head, immediately knowing who she is talking about.

_"How exactly do they have a similiar background?" Wolf asked the author._

_Well, they are both quiet and calm. They both have blonde hair and blue eyes..._

_"I think you meant to say same similiar appearance." Wolf pointed out._

_Well, you know Peach, blabbing nonsense._

Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link passed by with a wagon filled with various tools.

"I'm not a babysitter." Link answered, refusing the offer and likewise not seeing the three.

"Yeah, well you played with kids back when you were a farmboy, so I figured you would have experience in watching others." Peach replied, "Wait, how about you watch out for her and I'll remove the mistletoe from your hat?" She again offered.

"You can't give me a Sadistic Choice!" He shouted in disbelief. He would have to stay within proximity with the girl who he knew was Rosalina, or he would have to continue to be humiliated with the mistletoe on his hat.

Peach then walked off, "I'll give you time to think this over. K? Thanks, bye!" She replied quickly, leaving Link without words.

**Present = 12 pm**

Inside the basement, the figure laid on the floor in pain. "Ow...that one hurt." She replied to herself, moving onto her hands and knees and shook her head. She then got back onto her feet and looked at the hole where she fell through, "Damn termites." She muttered quietly.

Back to the surface, the trio ran up the stairs where they saw that three of the robbers were planning on using a grappling hook to gain access to the roof where they can enter the mansion and therefore stealing their presents.

Outside, one of them pulled the bolt for the gun that they were going to use for shooting the grappling hook up there.

"Don't you think its a little extreme?" One of them asked.

The other one shrugged, "Desperate times calls for desperate measures." He answered as he pulled the trigger and the hook shot its way up there, hooking onto the chimney. "Now let's get in and get the stuff over with." He added as he started to climb. The other two then followed him and climb their way up.

The trio inside then arrived onto the roof, where they saw the hook. Smiling, Toon Link then pulled his sword out and moved closer.

"Do you think anyone else is inside yet?" The one at the bottom asked.

"From what I hear, one is stuck in the basement now." The one at the top answered.

They then heard a snap, "I don't like the sound of that." The middle one exclaimed.

Sure enough, for some reason, the rope dropped beneath them and they all slowly looked at their hands and like Wile E Coyote, they fell along.

"How did they do that?" Lucas asked, looking over the ledge.

"Maybe they watch Road Runner, come on." Toon Link answered, running back inside the mansion.

Back to the basement, the member in there began to stretch out the pain, "Well, wasting time down here, better hurry."

**10 hours ago = 2 pm**

Link stood at the stairs with his arms crossed, closed eyes, and smoke emitting from his head, His natural instincts had him watching out, or in his words, 'babysitting' the girl who he has reason to believe is the same girl that he had to co-work with last year to produce a cheap knockoff of a story.

"Oh, come on Link." Peach replied, gently smacking his side, "You two will get along just fine, I know you will." She pointed out. The guests were to arrive anytime now, so she had Link greet them with her since Mario was forced onto Master Hand's service for tonight,

"If only you knew." Link muttered to himself quietly. Currently, only he, her, and King Dedede still had memories of last years Christmas story.

So, they have finally arrived, with the door opening and seven individuals walked in. Six non-important to the story plot looked at their surroudings in awe. That one girl however, could easily be spotted as she was having smoke emit from her head too.

"He promised..." She muttered to herself quietly.

_I said no such thing._

_"I recall you saying I promise you won't be next to Link last time." Wolf replied._

_Quiet, you love this thing._

_"That I do." Wolf answered._

_Then another bullet missed._

"Link, this is Rosalina. Rosalina this is Link, your bodyguard of the day." Peach introduced the two, seemingly unaware of the two fire signals they have on their heads.

Rosalina then turned to Peach, "Listen, I don't need a bodyguard. So why don't you take pointy ears over here and throw him off a cliff?" She insulted with a point, in which Link only shook his head in disbelief

"Oh, yes you do. Everyone will be trying to get to the Princess of the stars. Royalty is simply not safe here." Peach answered.

"And yet, you simply walk around." Rosalina pointed out.

Peach sighed, "You two will stay with each other and you will help me win a bet...I mean, you will help me with the carolling." She replied, saying the last part quickly and walking away.

_"Wait, you mentioned earlier that the other six are non-important." Wolf pointed out, "Does that mean that they are part of the story?"_ _He asked as this section was mostly filled with Link and Rosalina._

_Well, simply put, those two are the __Comic Relief__._

_"It seems like we're the __Comic Reliefs__..." Wolf muttered quietly._

_What makes you say that?_

_"Well, at the top that we now intervene instead of having a direct impact on the story, we are __Giant Space Fleas out of Nowhere__, and we also have a sniper..._

_Another bullet missed_

_"...who can't shoot a target at point blank." He explained while pointing his finger to a girl who was just outside the window, looking through the scope and pulled the trigger, missing the author again._

Link was at least glad that the mistletoe was removed from his hat.

**Present = 12 pm**

Back at the kitchen side, the individual that was smacked with a punching glove awoke from his force induced slumber and got up, shaking his head. "Who put that punching glove there?" He asked himself and looked around, "Better yet, where is she?" He asked himself.

He then walked towards the door and knowing what is on the other side, stepped to the side and opened it, this time having the punching glove missed.

He then smiled, "Hit me once, shame on you, hit me twice, shame on me." He muttered quietly and took a step inside, only to fall into the hole where his partner fell in.

The last three looked at the crane that was still there from last year which hasn't seen much use as no one probably knew of its existence. "We can get into that room using this crane." One of them pointed out.

"We don't even have to turn it on, it's just conveniently place there." The other pointed out in suspicion.

"Well, then. Let's proceed with caution." The last added, before they started to climb the crane.

Back in Toon Link's room, he and the other two were mixing and had a small campfire in the room which they were using to bake something.

_"A campfire in the room?" Wolf pointed out, "That can't be safe." He added._

_Please note that this stunt is performed by experts and fictional characters. Do not try this at home._

Finally, after a while of cooking, Toon Link pulled a tray off of the fire and on it was a Gingerbread Cookie.

"Let's put the finishing touches on it and leave it in the room with the conveniently placed crane." Toon Link explained and became putting frosting on it.

The three black coats continued to carefully trek there way up the icy crane, slipping on the way, but nonetheless got up to the window.

"You know, it is kind of suspicious." One of them called out.

"How so?" The other asked.

They then reached the wall where they proceeded to hug against it. "Well, other then the convenietly placed crane, there should be snow on it, and..." He answered, opening the window, "...the window isn't even locked." He added.

After pondering a while, the three shrugged their shoulders and went in one by one.

After the first one stepped, he looked on the floor, seeing something peculiar, "What's this?" He asked himself.

"What do you see?" The other one answered, getting her feet on the floor.

He then picked up what he saw, "A Gingerbread Cookie." He replied before putting down.

"Alright, remember what we're here for, just get it and out" The first one replied again.

However, as the three turned around, the gingerbread cookie rose onto its feet. Looking at the three individuals, it was curious and stalked them around for a while.

Back in another room, Ness was on a laptop, monitoring their movements, "Well, this is boring." He muttered quietly, "Let's spice it up a little." He added and typed a few commands.

Gingerbread Man

Targets: Hostile  
Objective: Eliminate all hostiles

Weapon of Choice: Cookie gre...

"Cookie grenades?" Ness asked himself, then deleted the command and put in a new one.

Weapon of Choice: Laser Eye Beams  
Engage: Yes. Leave no prisoners.

Now in the room, the Gingerbread's eyes turned from white to red, along with its eyebrows lowering. It then reached at its back and somehow pulled a trident out of itself.

Feeling another presence, one of the black coats looked back and there he saw the gingerbread was approaching carefully. "Hey, who gave life to that Gingerbread man?" He asked, still staring at the cookie, then for some unknown reason, it fired lasers from its eyes, which barely hit the black coat. "We have a problem!" He shouted, going towards the other two.

Ness continued to monitor the cookie's movements with a smirk, "That should deal with the three of them for now." He replied to himself. He then closed the computer window and saw that the two in the basement was...moving around in a circle for some reason. "Wonder what those two are up to?" He asked himself.

In the basement...

"It's your fault we're trapped in here!"

"I'm not the one who got hit by a punching glove!"

"You were the one who fell down a trap hole!"

"And some idiot had to repeat the same action!"

Back to Ness...

"Probably nothing special." He then opened another window and played FreeCell.

**8 hours ago = 4 pm**

"Hey Link!" Meta Knight called out, "Tell your Tsundere girlfriend to leave me alone!" He called out from his perch.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" Link denied, ignoring the puffballs pleas as Rosalina was...trying to hold Meta Knight for some reason.

"Blatant Lies!"

Marth came along, rubbing his forehead, "Will you two stop?" He requested. He was recently in a match with King Dedede when the latter somehow turned his hammer into a bazooka and shot him point blank in the face with it. He got better

"It's not going to work." Ike called out, sitting on an armchair, watching the two with his legs resting on a coffee table and a bowl of popcorn on his lap. "Tried it a couple of times, nothing gets to them." He added and ate another piece of popcorn.

Marth then sat on another chair, "What's happening here anyways?" He asked.

"Well, long story short. This...princess here got all awed eyed with Meta Knight and trying to cuddle with him, while the former is telling Link to get her away. With the both of them infected with the tropes disease, it resulted in what you see here." Ike explained and threw another popcorn in his mouth. "They've been at this for about two hours." He added.

Marth then looked at the tall girl, "Who is she anyways?" He asked.

Ike continued to eat the popcorn, "They call her Rosalina, was among the seven visitors. She's apparently a type of princess and appears to be Link's girlfriend." He answered, "Although Link is denying it." He added quickly.

Marth then continued to look at the scene in front of them, "It doesn't seem like it." He recalled.

Ike then remained silent, "When you think about it..." He replied and consumed another piece, "...Those two would really go good together." He added.

All of a sudden Link and Rosalina stopped dead in their actions and turned zombie-like towards them.

"I don't think you should have said that..." Marth pointed out quietly.

Ike then looked towards Marth, "Oh gee, you think?" He replied sarcastically.

Outside the hall, Toon Link was looking at a laptop that Ness gave him to learn how to work it for tonight. He opened a computer window and saw Marth and Ike running away from a furious Link and a girl he has never seen before, although she did look familiar. For some reason, Meta Knight was flying behind in chase too. "Seems that's about it." He replied to himself and closed the computer window and started to play FreeCell.

**Present = 12 pm**

While it was noisy within the basement, the three that fell off the roof came to. "What's the weight limit on these ropes?" One of them asked.

"Enough to carry an elephant..." Another answered.

All three of them got onto their feet and stretched their limbs, "Well, together, we don't weigh that much." He pointed out the obvious.

"No..." One of them called out, pulling the rope until it got to the end, "It's a clean cut, something cut it." He revealed.

"But...who would be here?" The other asked, "We were told it was going to be empty." He added quickly.

The three were silent for the moment, "So, what now?" One of them asked.

"We find another way in." The other answered.

Back to the three inside...

"What in the world is that thing?" One of them asked.

"Some..." One of them called out and looked back to see the trident-wielding cooking chasing them with death in its eyes, "...Gingerdead Cookie." He finished.

"I thought we agreed to stop letting you name things?" The other asked.

"Well, it's a Gingerbread Cookie, who wants to kill us." The second explained.

The third one came running up, "Is now the best time?" She called out, stopping the two from arguing.

**6 hours ago = 6 pm**

Everyone stood in the main hall as Master Hand and Crazy Hand came along, "Okay, you all have heard by now, but the mansion is to be completely deserted starting in two hours to at least two in the morning." He ordered.

"But why?" A voice called out.

Master Hand then scratched his palm with his middle finger...

_"Scratching his palm?" Wolf asked curiously._

_Well, it is hard to describe a hand scratching its head..._

_"Point taken..."_

"I suppose I should tell you now..." He replied. He first started to think how to spill it out, but remembering the last few times he tried to make it sound simple enough, he instead went straight to the point and predicted the outcome...

"Anyone want to bet what you all are going to say next?" Crazy Hand intervened quietly.

"We're all going Christmas Caroling..." He revealed quickly.

Every single one, "WHAT?!"

"Could've made easy money there..." Crazy Hand again intervened.

Master Hand turned around, "I don't want to hear any complaints as you know my punishments every year..." He replied.

"I bet 600 bucks on what sound you all will make." Crazy Hand intervened.

SFX: Mass Groaning

"I win!" Crazy Hand called out.

Now that the meeting was over, Peach stood at the door with Mario and Luigi next to a couple of boxes, "We're all going to be wearing black robes while we carol." She announced.

"For reasons-a unknown to-a us, Master Hand wants-a us to wear these" Luigi added.

"So as-a you all-a go out, grab a robe." Mario replied.

_"Gee, wonder who they turn out to be later on." Wolf pointed out._

_Shut up.._

After a while, everyone got their robe and went go do various activities related to sulking, complaining, whining, and rarely practicing their singing. "Why is there three robes left?" Peach wondered as she looked in the box.

"There shouldn't be-a any left. We-a did the exact count." Mario pointed out.

"There kid size..." Luigi remarked as he held up all three.

_"Hey! We went without a scene of Link and Rosalina together..." Wolf noticed._

_They are the comic reliefs, they don't need screentime every scene. Now excuse me, I need to go do something. May as well take my pet with me._

_"So does that mean I'm in charge for now?" Wolf asked, also noticing that their assassin was currently, albeit, clumsily stalking the author._

**Present = 12 pm**

_"It's been a while..." Rosalina called out as she saw Link enter her room._

_Link locked the door, "Too long..." He acknowledged._

_Rosalina gave a little smile, "Cutting to the chase are we?" She called out as she began taking off her dress..._

_Then a brick came along knocking Wolf out cold._

In the basement, the two were at the door trying to open it. "Come on, Hero!" The other individual shouted furiously.

"You yelling is not helping!" The one called Hero snapped back.

"Is your pointy ears super-sensitive?" She mocked childly.

"Shut it, blind eye." He insulted back.

_"Now to shut off all relations between..."_

_Battery Power 0%. Entering Slumber Mode._

_"What?" The woman who tossed the brick at Wolf a few sentences earlier called out. The laptop then entered slumber mode, therefore the screen going black. "No!" She shouted. She then looked beneath the desk and saw that the charger was on the floor. She then picked it up and placed it into the laptop and pressed the power button._

_Enter Password. *******_

_"Oh, come on!" She shouted in disbelief. "Right then..." She sighed and placed a couple of letters._

_Incorrect Password_

_Heron53_

_Incorrect Password_

_Onewing_

_Incorrect Password._

_Forgot Password?_

_Hint: loser_

_"Ow, my head." Wolf muttered quietly._

_The girl then gave a disturbing smirk._

_Wolf then tried to move his arms only to see it's tied onto the arms of the chair, "Why am I...?"_

_"Hello Wolf" She greeted grimly._

_Wolf started to struggle his wrists, "Who are you?" He asked._

_"You already know me." She answered, coming into view._

_Unfortunately, a frying pan hit her._

**4 hours ago = 8 pm**

Everyone was heading out the door, everyone except...

"Quick, their starting to leave the building." Toon Link whispered as they ducked within a treasure chest Link keeps in his room for some reason...it is also unknown as to why the three are in Link's room.

"Did you erase our names from the list?" Lucas asked, ducking in the corner.

"Yes. With over 100 people, they shouldn't know that we're missing." Ness answered.

"Except for the fact that one hand is Crazy enough to memorize every single soul here." A voice intervened distortingly.

Immediately, the three boys stiffened themselves as the embodiment of destruction was apparently behind them. "Busted..."

If it had a face, it would be smirking disturbingly, instead we have to settle with it twitching violently, "Didn't think I noticed your antics behind everyone's back?" He revealed, apparently watching them from the beginning.

"We just had to make sure our gifts were protected." Toon Link explained, facing towards him.

Again, if it had a face, it would be smiling, instead we have to settle with him twitching violently, "I know." He pointed out, seeing the children look down in disappointment, "That is why I'm letting you go with your plan." He added and immediately twitched violently...

_"That's the third time I wrote in twitched violently..." Wolf muttered to himself quietly._

_"Well, it's hard to write for a hand who has no head..." The female voice pointed out, tied to the same chair Wolf was tied to earlier._

_"Point taken." He replied._

All three boys looked up in surprise.

"Just...after this segment, let the story remain in the present..." He replied mystically and floated off.

All three boys then tilted their heads, "Huh?" They wondered what he meant by 'this segment.'

Back in the main hall, where Master Hand watched the Smashers, Assists, and Mr. Resetti leave the building. "Remember to keep your keys in close personal at all times. Otherwise, your all stuck with us until we are finished." He warned as he handed out the keys.

Mario then came along in his black robe, "Hey, Master Hand-a. Why do we have-a to exactly where these-a black robes?" He asked.

"Well, simply put. It's often themed for carolers to where a similiar outfit..."

"That's choirs." Samus intervened.

"Not to mention, easier to spot in the snow." He finished,

"But not in the darkness of night?" Link intervened as well, "Why not something colorful, like red or something..." He added and crossed his arms, "I mean come on, a huge group of people wearing black robes is bound to scare some people." He explained.

"Well, we can't wear red, otherwise some of us might..."

"Never say Die!" Meta Knight intervened.

"We're not a Red Shirt Army." Link pointed out.

"Ah, another Ham-to-Ham Combat." Meta Knight replied.

"Not now." Rosalina defended, rubbing her forehead, getting a headache from the two earlier.

"Oh, defending him?" Meta Knight pointed out.

Rosalina's reaction was her throwing a brick at him.

"Everyone..." Master Hand called out grimly, rubbing his palm, "SCATTER!" He shouted, apparently getting a headache as well.

Heeding the command, they all started moving along, some putting on the hoods on the robes and some doing without it.

Crazy then came along, "All Smashers acquainted for, none are left in the building." He replied.

"Good." Master Hand answered, "Now maybe we can get the story done with." He added, crossing his fingers..

_"..." Wolf muttered quietly at the sentence he put._

_"How does one cross his fingers?" The woman behind him pointed out._

_"I don't know." He answered bluntly_

**Present = 12 pm.**

_"Hold it..." The woman intervened. "All segments differ from 16 or so hours ago to the present, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"And every present segment is exactly at 12 pm, right?"_

_"Yes..."_

_"Take away every past segment and you have one whole story happening within one hour." She expained, pointing out the time line._

_"Your point?" Wolf asked annoyed._

_"Not only is it stupid, but also physically impossible, how long were each black robed individual were out cold?" She asked._

_"It's fiction. Knowing the author, he probably figured that out when we got this far into the story." Wolf explained._

_And the only thing I can do now is go with the flow and try to lessen the impact._

_"Ah, the king arrives." Wolf mocked quietly._

Back in the basement...

"What are you waiting for? Open the door!" The woman shouted.

"If your in that much of a hurry to get away from me, why don't you open it yourself?" The other shouted, pointing his arm out.

The woman gave a small huff, "Fine! Seeing as your not a reliable Hero, I'll do it myself." She snapped and pulled the door knob...only it came loose with some string tied to it.

The man then stepped in front of her, "Nice job breaking it, Princess." He mocked.

The woman remained quiet, looking at the string, "This was tied to something..." She replied.

At that, they heard a tumbling noise, "What's that?" The man asked, moving his ear to the door.

The woman then repeated the same action, "It's getting louder though..." She remarked.

Before they knew, a big toolbox came along, smashing the door open as well as knocking the two down the stairs.

Lucas then came along, shutting the door and locked it from the outside.

Back the the Gingerdead Man...

The three then split up in the halls, falling through many traps that would hinder movement, but escaped them with ease whatsoever, however one was not so lucky.

"Man, this thing is persistant." He muttered as he shook off a clothesline off his leg. Behind him, the cookie ran towards him, at an amazing speed for something small. Just then as he made a turn, he tripped on another wire and fell down a flight of stairs. Landing hard against the wall, he groaned quietly and leaned against the wall, as he gained his surroundings, he saw the Gingerdead Man just a few steps away from him, pointing its trident at it.

The two others accompanying him eventually met up with each other, "Where is it?" She asked, still looking around.

At that moment they heard a man's scream throughout the hall.

**2 hours ago = 10 pm**

_"Hey, I thought we agreed to let it remain in the present now." Crazy Hand interrupted._

_Your not allowed to go beyond the fourth wall._

The entire group sung like angels while in Smashville...

...

Well, more like sung like wounded ducks after getting shot by hunters.

"When can we leave?" Ike whispered towards Marth and Zelda.

"It's only ten, Master Hand says until eleven." Zelda answered.

Marth then threw his book down, "I can't take another hour." He snapped quietly.

"Will you guys keep it down? I can hear you through Ganondorf's forced boring singing." Link whispered, motioning to Ganondorf who had a very straight face and his deep voice somehow sounded deeper, which one can say is his very bored voice.

"Aren't you bored Link?" Zelda asked.

"Bored? I'm more bored then the time my adventure ended." Link answered and moved closer to the three. "Now Snake, Samus, Fox, and Falco are planning on sneaking out soon. I figured we should join them." He revealed.

"We?" Zelda asked, "Is that including your...girlfriend?" She added quietly.

"She is NOT my girlfriend!" He whispered as loud as he could. Meta Knight then opened his mouth from the perch he had, "Not a word, Meta Knight." He warned, pointing his finger towards him. Meta Knight went back to sleeping upside down.

"Hey, I hear you guys thinking on sneaking away. I'm coming along too." Captain Falcon joined in.

"Great, a group of three, now a group of ten." Snake muttered as he, Fox, and Falco joined up with them

"I can teleport us all." Zelda offered.

Snake gave a little smirk, "Alright, then let's go."

"Wait, have to get my client." Link muttered grimly.

Falco watched the Hero leave, "So what's the story behind him and that Rosalina chick?" He wondered.

"Who knows?" The majority replied. Falco only lowered his head in thought.

"What do you mean we're going back?" Rosalina's voice called out.

"I don't know about you, but I'm bored standing and singing here, so I'm sneaking away and seeing as we're trapped to each other, your coming along too." Link explained, holding onto her wrist, practically forcing her through the crowd.

They then arrived to the other eight. Earning glances from the ones who were wondering what's the story behind the two.

Captain Falcon apparently spoke up, "Seeing as I don't care entirely, what is the history behind you two?" He asked, earning glances from the others who did care.

"Long story." Link muttered.

"Litteraly." Rosalina added.

They all shrugged their shoulders as Zelda began concentrating, teleporting all ten of them.

They then arrived at the mansion in their black robes.

Link was the one who stepped up first, "I'll open the doors." He offered and began digging in his pockets...and digging...and digging.

"Well?" Rosalina called out.

"I don't have my key." He revealed.

Rosalina only smacked him at the back of the head, "Nice job breaking it, Hero!" She insulted.

"I don't..." He tried to insult back, but then stopped himself after he realized what she said, "What did you say?" He asked.

"I said, 'Nice job breaking it, Hero!' as simple as that." She repeated.

He then looked at the others, who had the same shocked look, "What?" Rosalina asked, noticing that all eyes were on her.

Being the one who doesn't care much, Captain Falcon spoke up, "Your infected with the tropes disease?" He called out.

"The tropes disease?" She wondered to herself. "But how..." She asked herself.

"You must've gotten it from Link." Snake pointed out.

At that, Rosalina turned towards him and slapped him, "What did you do to me?" She asked furiously.

"We can wonder about that after we get inside, I'm freezing out here." Samus called out.

Fox then came along, "I'll open the door..." He replied and began digging...and digging...and digging... "I'm missing my key too." He revealed.

At that, they all searched themselves and found that they were missing their keys as well. They were then all quiet for a moment, until Captain Falcon came along, "Well, seeing no one else is inside, I say we break in. We can fix any damage." He pointed out.

They all agreed and set all events into motion.

**Present time = 12 pm**

_"So is that it?" Crazy Hand asked, somehow able to go beyond the fourth wall._

_We'll remain in the present stage now._

_"Good, your were doing it so much I thought I'd be going insane" He muttered quietly._

_"Somehow I'm not too worried." Wolf muttered sarcastically._

Two individuals...

_"Wouldn't it be better to say who they are since most readers know who the ten individuals are?" Wolf asked._

_Seeing as all events are led up, I see no problem with that._

The two individuals who had the mishap with the hammer and ladder turned out to be Marth and Ike respectively, they finally managed to get inside where they saw a curious sight.

"Run for your lives!" Captain Falcon cried out, being tied in ropes and dragged away, "It's evil! It wants to eat our brains!" He added to his pleas.

Marth came walking along with him, "First of all, you lack one to begin with." He insulted, "Second of all, what are you talking about?" He added and kneeled towards him.

"RUN!" Captain Falcon yelled at the top of his lungs.

However, Marth remained there and as a result, paid for his grave mistake. The Gingerdead Man jumped onto Captain Falcon's body and pointed its trident towards Marth. "You serious?" He called out, "This is why your afraid?" He added.

"Don't be fooled by his appearances!" Captain Falcon tried to warn again.

As Marth was about to make another remark, the cookie shot laser beams from its eyes hitting Marth and as a result, sent him flying back, hitting Ike along the way.

Back to the other two, who turned out to be Zelda and Samus, they ran into the other three who tried accessing the roof, who happened to be Snake, Fox, and Falco.

"What did you say was going on?" Fox asked, unsure of what was said.

"Some...gingerbread cookie is trying to kill us." Samus replied, still unsure of what that thing was.

"Oh great, it's the food attacking us again..." Falco and Snake replied in unison.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Zelda replied towards the two.

Fox then wondered, "So, how do we fight it?"

Back to the cookie, Ike and Marth were having an intense battle with the cookie. Ike was then launched back towards a wall, hitting his head. Marth was then stabbed on his foot and under the pain, lowered his face, which the cookie used to jump up and head butt him with a sickening crunch.

"Anyone asks?" Marth called out towards Ike, "There were...ten of them...and they were rhinos." He asked embarrassed. This is something they weren't about to live down.

"Now!" Zelda's voice called out.

At that, Snake pulled out his rocket launcher and fired it at the cookie, who shot its laser eyes, blowing it up entirely. Under the smoke, Samus, Fox, and Falco came rushing in and contacted with it. The first was Fox who tried to stomp on it, the cookie jumped out of the way and latched itself onto his leg, climbing it until it reached his face where it proceeded to shoot point blank with his laser eyes. This promptly sent Fox flying back towards a couple of feet. Falco then came in with a baseball slide. The cookie proceeded by stepping back and grabbed his legs and tossed him away. Samus then shot out her whip, which wrapped itself around the cookie. The cookie then pulled itself, causing Samus to stumble forward. Zelda seeing her chance, jumped in the air, grabbed out her bow and fired an arrow of light at it.

The entire room was shining under intense light, causing all of them to shield their eyes. When the light vanished, the cookie was flat on the floor with x shaped eyes.

Lucas noticed that eight of the individuals were gathered in the main room, "Hey, look." He asked, pointing towards his computer.

"Eight of them are gathered in the main room?" Toon Link called out.

Ness then looked away, "Maybe we should check it out." He suggested.

Without further delay, the three went go investigate.

Ike and Marth sat on the chair quietly, still not believing that they were almost defeated by a cookie. Captain Falcon wasn't any better.

In the middle inside a container provided by Snake, the cookie was trying to escape, running back and forth at the glass. "Who created this thing?" He wondered, rubbing his chin.

"Better yet, why? Zelda asked, taking seat near him

Fox was still rubbing his head, when he caught a glance of movement from the corner of his eye, "Hey! Stop!" He called out, getting the attention of the others,

The three boys then started to run, "Stop!" Fox called out again, getting up and started to chase them.

Turning around the corner, the boys came in contact with Zelda, who teleported there and proceeded to teleport them back to the main room.

"Oh no..." Toon Link muttered as he was in the middle of the others staring at him.

After a while of needless explainment.

"Why would you even think we would get robbed?" Samus asked, "Not only are we fighters, but even if we did, we can easily track him down." She added.

"Yeah, I told him that too?" Ness muttered.

"You've got to explain this to Master Hand." Zelda replied.

Ness was quiet for a moment, "Wait, we were monitoring ten people..." He pointed out, seeing that two were missing. "Who are the other two?" He wondered.

Back at the basement door.

"This is all your fault!"

"You were the one who lost his key!"

"Which some moron had to repeat!"

"You can't turn something against me!"

"I just did, moron!"

"I'm going to cut those pointy ears of yours off and shoved them right up..."

"Can we leave them in there?" Toon Link asked as he heard Link and Rosalina arguing again.

His answer was a simple head shake.

So, Toon Link released the lock, although the two weren't aware of it and continued...

"I'm going to pound you so hard, your going to scream for mercy!" Link shouted.

"Like you could cause that, limp noodle..." Rosalina insulted...

"What do you mean limp noodle?!"

Snake then came along, "Wrong choice of words, my friends." He replied.

The two were then surprised that they hadn't noticed the door was open.

"I was talking about his tail." Rosalina muttered.

"His...tail?" Samus asked.

Link only answered by pulling out his tail as a wolf, only smaller like a limp noodle. "She somehow got it out." He answered.

Samus continued to look at the tail, "I think its cute." She called out, causing many awkward glances of the party.

Next morning.

"So you three were trying to protect the mansion?" Master Hand asked as the three boys, who were kneeling in front of him. His answer was a nod, "Might I remind you that even if we did..."

"Yeah, I was told that several times." Toon Link intervened.

"How did you even dodge our search?" Master Hand asked.

"Crazy Hand allowed us." Lucas revealed.

Master Hand sighed, "Of course he would." He muttered, "I bet it was him who stole their keys as well." He added quickly. "Where is he now?"

Back in his lab, Crazy Hand dropped the new occupant in a cell, along with past experiments, including the Lume from last year. "This turned out to be an interesting night." He announced quietly to himself.

Now at the main hall, the visitors were starting to leave, "So..." Peach called out to Rosalina, "How was your night with Link?" She asked.

Rosalina sighed, "You make it sound like we shared the same room." She answered grimly.

"Well, you slept next to his room." Peach revealed, "For extra protection." She added quickly after recieving a death glare from her. "From what I hear, you were in the basement with him for over two hours," She replied.

"I don't really want to talk about it." Rosalina answered, then left the building.

Peach only tilted her head curiously, "Does this mean I lose the bet?" She asked out.

"Seeing as the two still hate each other, I'd say you did." King Dedede replied, making an appearance in this story for the first time.

"Well, I'm going to go see what Link is up to." She replied and trailed off.

In Link's room, which was left open carelessly, Peach walked in, only to see Link still on his bed with a pillow wrapped around his head. "Link?" She called out. "Are you okay?" She asked, seeing Link with wide blood-shot eyes.

"She snores so loud." He muttered to himself quietly.

THE END

_"That was a rather bland ending" Wolf remarked._

_Well, it had to end somehow._

_"Can I go now?" The girl asked, still tied to the chair._

_I don't see why not. Wolf, cut Rosalina loose._

_"I still don't understand why you would want to change the story." Wolf asked as he cut the ropes off._

_"Simple. To make sure nothing intimidate happened between me and Link." Rosalina answered._

_Nothing won't ever happen unless you let it. But something like that will happen sooner or later. At this rate? Later._

_"What rate?" Rosalina asked._

_Something that will be revealed eventually. Now if you excuse me, I got to publish this._

_"Wait." Wolf called out, "Whatever happened to that sniper?" He asked, noticing the absence of their assassin._

_She's busy watching a cardboard figure of me._

_Rosalina tilted her head as the author left, "Well, I better get going to." She replied and started to leave._

_Wolf now alone, opened the laptop and began writing._

_Rosalina moaned, holding onto Link's head, tugging every few strands._

_Link only smile as he kissed her neck..._

_Then a brick came along knocking Wolf out._

**And there's this years Christmas story, which is surprisingly earlier then most Christmas stories. Only a week late.**

**I wrote this up quickly because my current laptop is broken and I'm writing this on my sisters who is only home for the holidays. She leaves tomorrow, so I wrote this quickly, so there may be a few spelling errors and such. Please mind them.**

**Also note that the first present times were done in little detail as to obsecure the mysterious robbers, the few "flashbacks" shown probably alerted you who they were from the beginning, but still...**

**Toon Link got the formula from Crazy Hand, who is also the one who stole the keys. Apparently, he wanted a new pet.**

**The black robes were only used so it could clouden the vision of the three boys and possibly the readers, but as mentioned above, you probably figured who they were.**

**King Dedede made a bet with Peach on if Link and Rosalina got in better terms with each other...the answer is no.**

**I'm aware that Rosalina isn't this violent, but if you read my last Christmas Story, you will understand on how I made her so.**

**Review please.**


End file.
